★¿Nadie Me Extraña?★
by Kartemis
Summary: Y mi unico Aliado Será el viento,Entre la agonia y la felicidad, Siempre te Encuentras,Pero aunque Yo me Sacrificara no Te Daras Cuenta,¿Acaso a Nadie le Hago Falta?.Sonfic de Evanescence KaguxSess


**Nadie me Extraña?**

Por esta vez no volveré a la colina , donde ahí siempre te veo a lo lejos, donde ahí en el silencio y como testigo de mis sentimientos la luna nos mira plenamente , cubriéndonos con su manto estelar , y me maldigo que con mi silencio solo pueda dedicarte mi amor

Pero como he de suponer a ti ni siquiera te importara , no dirás nada, se quedaras callado, esa es también tu maldita costumbre , sin embargo a veces cuando te pasas tanto tiempo contemplando aquella luna , me da curiosidad ya es como si esperaras una respuesta a algo que te intriga , Entonces volteas a verme y simplemente tu mirada me destroza pero a la vez me inspira para seguir viviendo , Tu Sesshoumaru , Solo tu Me salvaras

Eso es muy contradictorio para mi , la forma de desenvolverte, por que es para que fuera otro y me corriera del lugar para no interrumpir aquel momento de paz que tienes, sin embargo no lo haces, me permites acompañarte, Seguramente el estar tanto tiempo con esa pequeña humana, hizo que te volviera un poco más misericordioso de esta aberración de youkai

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_Por favor, por favor perdóname,**  
But I won't be home again.**_

_Pero no volveré a casa otra vez.**  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,**_

_Tal vez un día tengas que despertarte,**  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

_Y, apenas consciente, no le dirás a nadie:  
**"Isn't something missing?"**_

_¿No falta algo?_

Aun así me siento anónima , si muero nadie me extrañara por las grandes injusticias que he cometido , pero eso tu lo cambias cuando algunas veces me diriges la palabra, ya que, Si yo se que existo , es por que tu me vez y tan solo con pronunciar mi nombre le das forma a mi cuerpo, lo haces sentir que es mio de nuevo , a pesar que ese Mal nacido de Naraku sea mi creador

Y he troncado mi suerte hacia ti , a veces cuando siento que no puedo más con los abusos y los maltratos de ese maldito, que siempre cuando algo no le sale bien , estruja mi corazón ,para desquitarse , para humillarme , trato siempre de sobreponerme, pero no importa , por que tu no te enteraras

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé  
**You forgot me long ago**_

_Me olvidaste hace mucho.  
**Am I that unimportant...?**_

_¿No soy importante...?  
**Am I so insignificant...?**_

_¿Soy insignificante...?  
**Isn't something missing?  
**¿No falta algo?  
**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_¿No me echa de menos alguien?_

A pesar de en esos momentos de agonia y sufrimiento por el que Naraku me hace pasar , aquella ilusión aparece y como si fuese una energía sobrenatural hace que mi cuerpo tenga fuerzas , fuerzas que las saco de mi flaqueza , para soñar en mis aposentos donde anhelo fervientemente ir en la noche a la colina , donde seguramente te encontrare , ya que se te hizo una costumbre sentarte en aquel árbol con copas frondosas , mientras que yo me recuesto sobre mi pluma que flota libremente encima de ti , a veces me da por molestarte un poco con mis juegos; cuando agrede tiro mis plumas que caen en tu sedoso y largo cabello celeste , y es cuando por breves segundos una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

Y mi más gran de aliado, amigo y compañero de mi soledad , me acaricia suavemente para hacerme sentir y suspirar para que el momento en que estoy a tu lado y mi noche sea memorable, pues también el viento de pone de mi lado y al igual que a mi , te acaricia y quizás te alienta para que voltees a verme

Pero de pronto te pones de pie, y me vez como me asomo, no dices nada, siento que seguramente te he dar repugnancia, el aspirar mi aroma que seguramente no ha de ser agradable, si no que te da asco por que huelo como tu enemigo y te pierdes a lo lejos entre los árboles , sin aclararme que quizás no es cierto , que quizás te vas para que no me haga nada y no me maltrate ese ser

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_Incluso aunque yo fuera sacrificada,_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_No me juzgarás, ahora no.  
**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_Aunque yo muriera para saber si me amas,  
**I'm all alone.**_

_Estaría absolutamente sola  
**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_¿Alguien no me Extraña?_

Y es cuando me entra una ansiedad y una agonía tremenda, por lo que me decido ir y déjame tirar en un campo de flores donde la mayoría de veces entre lagrimas me restriego los pétalos sublimes en todo mi cuerpo, los tallo hasta que se deshacen en mis propios dedos y solo lo hago para no desagradarte más , y tener ese sutil aroma de Rosas escarlatas que es de una esencia encantadora pero a pesar de que tenga ese delicioso aroma , también con sus propias espinas tratan de rechazarme , algunas aventuradas se clavan en mis dedos pero no les hago caso y continuo con mi arduo labor.

Pero también hay otras a veces en que tomo un cuchillo y entre gritos desgarradores que lastiman mi garganta , raspo el filo del cuchillo en contra de mi espalda, mientras que las flores se manchan entre toda la salpicadura de mi sangre sucia y aun así lo sigo haciendo para quitarme aquel estigma de araña que maldice mi vida y que me marca como propiedad de ese ser maquiavélico

Después de eso , Sin darme cuenta caigo desvanecía en el suelo , semidesnuda , mientras las estrellas me acompañan y el viento frió estremece mi cuerpo para que me vista y no me suceda algo malo , pero que más me puede suceder , si ya todo esta perdido , si ya toda mi esperanza esta marchita, ya que tu jamás te fijaras en mi

Pero cuando noto que nada de eso resulto y ese estigma de nuevo se dibuja en mi espalda , cubro mi rostro con mis manos y comienzo a gritar y llorar , sin importar que el mismo viento intente consolarme , sin importar nada trato de desquitarme y comienzo a golpear el suelo , varias, repetidas veces, hasta que vea unos hilos de sangre que salen de mi piel , hasta que por fin me agote, y de nueva cuenta la rabia que sienta se vuelva apoderar de mi ser y lo repita y lo repita

Aunque ya sepa , aunque lo tenga bien en claro que yo no nací para amar , tu rostro , tu hermoso rostro me cautiva , por que no tienes la minima idea de como Anhelo y pido al cielo por un solo beso tuyo , por un solo rose de tus gloriosos labios en los míos , por que tus manos intenten acariciar mi rostro y para que por fin mi reflejo aparezca en tus ojos

Pero NO! ... he sido muy estupida en imaginar eso , en soñar y tener esperanzas no ... Por que Jamás Podré ser dueña de tu corazón , Por que Jamás Podré ocupar un lugarcito en tu corazón...

Un Corazón de Plata... Que ilusa Soy, Como puedo imaginarme ser la dueña de tu corazón, si yo no puedo Serlo del mió

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_Por favor, por favor perdóname,**  
But I won't be home again.**_

_Pero no volveré a casa otra vez._

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_Sé lo que te haces a ti mismo,  
**Shudder deep and cry out:**_

_Me estremezco interiormente y grito:  
**"Isn't something missing?**_

_¿No Hace Falta Algo?_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_No falta algo?_

Suena extraño , quizás pienses en que me he obsesionado contigo, quizás tengas la razón , pero que quieres que haga , nadie es capaz de tener una conversación normal conmigo en el castillo ni tampoco mirarme a los ojos , Kanna : mi hermana menor , no tiene razonamiento de si misma y siempre esta a merced de ese espeluznante ser, Kohaku : el simplemente me ignora para que piense ese mismo ser que el sigue estando bajo su poder, y que he decir de Hakudoushi , Copia barata del mismo

Pero en estos momentos , siento mucho que por esta vez no te acompañe en tu soledad, Ya que estoy encadenada entre desechos de monstruos y un olor a muerte bastante penetrante , No tengo Fuerzas , ya ni siquiera puedo llorar; Sabes el estar a tu lado me sirvió para aprender a ser indiferente para ser casi inexpresiva como tu , y no contestarle a ese Engendro que tengo como Creador

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_Incluso aunque yo fuera sacrificada,_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_No me juzgarás, ahora no.  
**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_Aunque yo muriera para saber si me amas,  
**I'm all alone.**_

_Estaría absolutamente sola  
**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_¿Alguien no me Extraña?_

Y las cadenas cada vez más estrujan mis muñecas, siento como me cortaran las venas, aunque sigo cabizbaja , Naraku se ha dado cuenta de algo peculiar en mi , y es aquella mirada de un raro fulgor la que me delata, que da señal de que todavía no pierdo las ilusiones y es cuando Naraku pone una sonrisa macabra y de deja sola en esta mazmorra

Y ahora sufro por ver aquella luz de esa luna plateada para que pueda dedicarte ese amor de Madrugada, de las golpizas que me dio Naraku , mis labios están partidos y mis mejillas oscuras y ahora mi dolor es un grupo de agonias , y le rezo tantas veces a la luna para que ella te cuide, por que me temo que ya no podré hacerlo

Poco a poco me estoy desangrando , de hecho al ver mi piel , la noto casi morada y muy fría además de sentir el cuerpo demasiado pesado , pero aun no muero , Je , y ahora que lo pienso , es demasiado astuto Naraku pues no solo piensa matarme si no que lo hace dolorosamente , si es humillante , pero el es más cobarde que yo , al menos eso me alienta

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**,_

_Y si sangro, sangraré,  
**Knowing you don't care.**_

_Sabiendo que a ti no te preocupa._

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_Y si duermo solamente sueño contigo  
**And wake without you there,**_

_Y despierto sin tenerte aquí,  
**Isn't something missing?**_

_¿No falta algo?_

_**Isn't something...**_

_No es algo...  
_

Pero Sabes , esto lo tomare como un sacrificio para ti , me aburrí sencillamente seguir las indicaciones de otro , no me lastima , y eso hace que me ponga no sé feliz , Si escuchaste bien Feliz , por que si muero por ti , seria un verdadero placer , por que ahora si , sin impedimentos podría estar a tu lado para abrasarte y estar con mi mejor amigo el viento amándote

Y si por alguna razón te enteras no me juzgues, quizás cuando te encuentres en la misma encrucijada de amor me comprendas

Ahorita mismo , me pasa algo raro , al pensar esto y estar tranquila con todo este mar de sufrimiento , puedo escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón , Si , de mi corazón , lo escucho saltando de alegría , Pero Tu Jamás lo sabrás de hecho ni te importara por una cosa insignificante

De repente puedo ver lo que ahora mismo estarás haciendo , vaya otro espejismo más , debería tomarlo como una señal más de la aproximación de mi muerte, pero no de hecho lo tomo como una bendición, la milagrosa luna ha sido capaz de trasmitírmelo

Pero Que Locuras Digo e imagino por que no me extrañaras , ni te atreverás a pronunciar mi nombre , por que pienso que ni se te da la gana recordarlo

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_Incluso aunque yo fuera sacrificada,_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_No me juzgarás, ahora no.  
**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_Aunque yo muriera para saber si me amas,  
**I'm all alone.**_

_Estaría absolutamente sola  
**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_¿Alguien no me Extraña?_

Y sin saberlo Kagura en verdad estaba equivocada por que aquel Venerable Youkai, le esperaba

dormido placidamente bajo la copa de un gran árbol , su rostro se mostraba tranquilo sin embargo tenia un facción de tristeza que esa misma que no pudo vencer a su orgullo, solo que el no pudo con su soberbia y sabiendo que el viento era su confidente y tal vez Su cupido solo atino a decirle

Sesshoumaru: Te Extraño... Kagura

**(Ejem Haciendo Acto de aparición); Hola mis queridos Lectores, que les Pareció Este Fic ¿, es corto pero me inspire muucho en la Canción de Evanescente, además que públicamente he dicho que también esta pareja me gusta jejejeje , Ojala y me manden sus opiniones , Ya Saben Acepto de Todo **

**Nos Veremos Pronto!**

**-------Fin de la Transmisión-----**


End file.
